The Maximum Ride Storys 1: The Future
by Lady AlyseB630
Summary: Maximum Ride scenes that if I get any ideas might make another chapter of it. Warning: This may suck really bad but what do you expect. I'm 13 and wrote most of this on the way to Packwood to visit my great grandmother Elsie, while car sick. ON HOLD!


Maximum Ride scenes that if I get any ideas might make another chapter of it. Warning: This may suck really bad but what do you expect. I'm 13 and wrote most of this on the way to Packwood to visit my great grandmother Elsie, while car sick. I know most of these are so random and stupid but I was just bored and wanted to write a story. This is my very first story I have ever written and please do not flame. If you are confused by any of what I wrote please e-mail me and I will help you understand the story more at the sooniest time at my best ability's. Also there might be a few ty-po's that I will edit later. This is what you would call the 'raw' version that I might later edit to make it sound better, K? So sit back, relax, and enjoy!  
-  
The Maximum Ride Storys 1 The Future Chapter 1: The Unexpected reunion

Max's POV

10 years later...

One moment they, The flock, were fighting the School then in a flash of light they were in a huge crowded city.

"Where are we-?" Angel said softly but was cut off when suddenly there were three beautiful men complete with wings appeared in front of us.. They all had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Are you Maximum Ride?" the tallest roared impatiently.

I instantly tensed, "Who wants to know?" I said my voice wairly. The shortest sighed, placing a hand gently on the tallest arm, stepped forward and spoke in a gentle voice, "Please excuse my brother Cole. I am Eric and this", he said gesturing towards the middle man who flashed them a wide grin, "is Gabreail."

"But..." Eric hesitated.

"Are you maximum Ride?!" Cole again roared.

"I am" my voice still weary. Eric gave a gentle smile, "It's an honor" he said then much to my amazent, actually got on one knee and bowed ((impossible... will fix later)) before her.

She felt her mouth drop and her eyes go wide.

"Our lady lady will be joyess when she hears you have finally arrived" Eric continued, "And just on time I might add", this spoken by Gabreail in an amused voice.

"Now please follow us" Eric said then shot up into the air followed by Gabreail then Cole.

Curiosity getting the better of her she nodded to her flock and unflirring her wings she shot after them. She could vagely hear the others following her.

As they landed suddenly a huge church appeared surrounded by cars. The flock quickly followed the men as they entered the church. Just as they entered Max suddenly found herself wrapped in a tight hug and someone squealing, "Max, Max!". When she finally was released she saw a beautiful woman with the body of a model in a tight pair of jeans, a red t-shirt and barefoot. This woman had her hair, though the older woman's hair flowed down her back and had much volume while Max's was just above her shoulders and was flat and dirty, the woman also had Max's eyes.

"Who are you?" I breathed. She smiled, "I'm you Max. Just 10 years older." she said softly.

"Are you serious?!" Fang said.

-  
A little later... Fang's POV

"Your just in time for the wedding!" the older Max cried happily. "Who's wedding?" Nudge said, suprisingly this was the first time she had spoken since they had arrived.

"Well all 8 of our Nudge"

"8?"

"Mine, Angel's, Ella's, Fang's, Iggy's, Akers, Gazzy's, and your Nudge."

-  
Max's POV Suddenly out of nowhere a tall man with long black hair and black eyes appeared out of the shadows behind the older me. "Fang..." she ((The older Max)) said her expression softening as she turned towards him.

But suddenly the older Max was in the older Fangs arm's and he was kissing her so passiontly that it lit her ((Younger Max)) face on fire with embarisment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fang POV

He suddenly felt his face flush and he felt himself fiill will such want that suddenly he found that he had wrapped Max ((Younger max)) into his arm's and was kissing her.

"Fang!" Max squealed as he grabbed her. Once he realeased her Max leaned against his chest giggling like mad. Fang felt a smile tugging at his lips as he gave her a little squeese.

There was a loud cough and he turned to see that the older couple were in the same position. Also that Angel was grinning, Nudge eyes were wide but she was smiling, Iggy ((Being blind)) looked confused and the Gasman ((who had been the one who coughed)) looked ready to make a run for it.

He felt himself flush and looked down. Which found him facing two beautiful blue eyes that belonged to only one person.  
Max...

-  
Max's POV

Fang.  
Max looked up at those cold black eyes, that she'd known her whole life, but now weren't so cold. She oppened her mouth to say somthing, anything but was cut off when she heard a tiny voice say, "Momma?" and a tugging at her jeans.

She looked down in suprise to see a little girl, probly a litttle younger then Angel, with long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and tiny black wings.

I'm going to be amother...

I bent down and gently picked her up and, holding her tight to my chest, buried my face in Fang's sturdy chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Maximum Ride Story's 1: The Future...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? did it suck? Was it good? Should I drop it or write another chapter? Please tell me I'd love to hear your opinion it's so refreshing. The next chater will either be the next chapter to this or a new story called 'Molly'! Thank you for reading my story. Goodbye. 


End file.
